


[Podfic] Trust Me With Your Heart, and I Will Give You My Bones

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of SilverMirror12's Trust Me With Your Heart, and I Will Give You My Bones</p><p>Bond placed his hand on Q’s arm and began to steer him towards the exit. “Be nice. They acted more professionally than you are. By the way, are there any other debilitating health threats I should know about? Only I’d like to know who to address when I pick up my equipment, instead of asking random Q-Branch members if they’re my quartermaster for the day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trust Me With Your Heart, and I Will Give You My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust Me With Your Heart, and I Will Give You My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623086) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



**Fic:**  [Trust Me With Your Heart, and I Will Give You My Bones](623086)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond, Skyfall (2012)

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  SilverMirror12

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:**  Bond placed his hand on Q’s arm and began to steer him towards the exit. “Be nice. They acted more professionally than you are. By the way, are there any other debilitating health threats I should know about? Only I’d like to know who to address when I pick up my equipment, instead of asking random Q-Branch members if they’re my quartermaster for the day.”

 **Length:**  00:16:41

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8rf5n4a0y5buun8/Trust_Me_With_Your_Heart%2C_and_I_Will_Give_You_My_Bones.mp3)


End file.
